Women and War A Mulan sequal
by thethirdtroll
Summary: Ok everyone. I reread my story and I decided I'm revising while I get rid of the writers block. Update soon!
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own it but its fun to pretend Chapter 1 Meetings Mulan was walking through the village buying various items for dinner and watching the newly dressed up girls make their way towards the matchmaker. One of the girls tripped and looked rather lost reminding Mulan of her own in counter.  
  
It had been five months now since Mulan had seen battle. She had acquired an officer rank after many battles with the surviving Huns. One month after she had come home from the war, she had been sent to see the matchmaker again.  
  
*******************************Flashback******************************* Mulan was dressed in the finest silks and her face was painted once again. This time she had no notes and Cri-Kee was absent from her hip. She walked with a bit more grace and balance than before having learned the latter in Shang's intensive training.  
  
The matchmaker seemed astonished that Mulan had changed so much but Mulan was as defiant as ever. Where a woman was to bow her head in shame or fear Mulan kept her chin up, where she was told how a proper lady should remain silent at all times unless permitted to speak Mulan finally spoke up.  
  
"A woman should not hold her tongue just because a man is near! Especially when the matter concerns her." Mulan quickly put in.  
  
"Just as I thought you still dishonor your family. Your father should be ashamed at having such a daughter." the matchmaker sneered at Mulan.  
  
"Tell that to the Emperor and General Li Shang and the other soldiers that fought with me in the war." Mulan was getting angry.  
  
"You should be ashamed of going and you should be thankful that you were not executed for your crimes."  
  
"I am thankful but I would have died with honor at having saved so many lives including my father's. Do you not know the story?" Mulan finally realized that the matchmaker did not know what had transpired with the Emperor.  
  
Eventually the matchmaker kicked her out telling her to never come back and that no man would ever marry such an insubordinate woman. Mulan just smiled at the matchmaker.  
  
*****************************End Flashback***************************** Now as Mulan watched the girl catch up to the others she knew that the girl would do fine. Mulan's smile faded at the sound of drums. All the villagers came out to see what was happening even the aforementioned matchmaker.  
  
Mulan watched shocked as General Li Shang rode up on his horse and looked around. Mulan stepped forward as if to listen more closely when he spotted her.  
  
"Mulan!" he shouted as he dismounted his horse. He called the whole village to attention. "China has been invaded once again. One able-bodied man from every family is to give service to the Emperor as he has ordered." he turned to Mulan, "The Emperor has requested that you come as well Lieutenant. You and I shall leave at dawn or as soon as you are ready the rest of you are due at the Wu Zhou camp in two days."  
  
The matchmaker looked at the young general. "Surely you jest the Emperor asked for a woman. Then you say she is a Lieutenant! This is outrageous! She could not even pass a simple test."  
  
Mulan for once remained silent. Shang was angry. "Mulan get your stuff so we can leave soon. I will come by later." Mulan stood still for a moment until Shang turned to look at her and she ran off toward her home. Shang turned back to the matchmaker. "I do not jest. The Emperor asked for her and I did as I was told. She is the hero of all of China after all. The Emperor bowed to her the day she defeated Shan-Yu for good. She has earned his respect and trust as well as the title she has. I would expect you to respect the soldier who saved China more than you do."  
  
The matchmaker looked stunned. "But she can't have even finished the training. She could not even pass the simple test for marriage. How on earth could she do all that you claim?"  
  
Shang finally gave up and headed towards his horse and directed it to the Fa family dwelling to find Mulan feeding Khan. "Mulan. I'm sorry I haven't been by since that last dinner but..."  
  
*********************************Flashback***************************** "Captain Li would you like some more tea?" Fa Li asked quietly.  
  
"No thank you ma'am." Shang replied to the woman.  
  
Grandmother Fa seemed to be interested in Mulan's fairing in training and Fa Zhou seemed awfully quite.  
  
"I think he wants time with the strangely quite Mulan." Grandmother put in.  
  
Shang turned red. Mulan followed suit as her parents and grandmother left the room and they went for a walk outside. Mulan pointed to a post near the wall.  
  
"That is where I stood the day my life changed. When the drums sounded Baba would not let me go out the gates with him and Mama. Grandmother pointed it out to me and that is where I stood when they announced that every family needed one man to go to war. That night I stormed out in the rain and thought until I decided I would go in his place." Mulan stopped unsure why she had brought that up.  
  
"Mulan the uh... the uh reason ...I uh... came here was that..." Shang rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Mulan smiled thinking here was the brave captain that she spent weeks with and he was stuttering because she was in a dress.  
  
"I uh.. I love you Mulan. I wanted to ask your dad for your hand in marriage so uh..."Shang fell silent.  
  
"Yes Shang I will marry you." Mulan replied smiling.  
  
Shang kissed her the next day he was forced to leave due to duties the next time she had seen him was on the battle field. *****************************End Flashback***************************** "Mulan do you still want to marry me?" Shang asked startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes. I never stopped wanting to. I was afraid something had happened to you-," she was cut off by him kissing her.  
  
"Do you think we could get married after we return?" he asked when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Sure. If we are gonna do this we better finish getting everything ready." she smiled. "I have to go ask the ancestors something. Go inside and Father will give you a room to rest in. See you at dinner." Mulan grabbed her skirt and ran off.  
  
She entered the family temple and lit the incense. "Ancestors please send Mushu and Cri-Kee to watch over us during the time I will be gone. Please."  
  
She prayed quickly then finished packing her equipment. The next day she awoke before dawn finishing her chores and donning on her armor. She looked in the mirror. This armor was hers not her fathers. It was different from her fathers as she was an officer and therefore it was styled different (including having added the red cape.)  
  
She was petting Khan when Shang came out. He tossed her a bundle. "Food for the trip. Let's get moving." He mounted his own horse and rode off Mulan not far behind. 


	2. Training and War

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A/N Please Review Chapter 2: Training and War They reached the camp an hour later. The new recruits had already started pouring in and the enlisted soldiers saluted as they rode into the camp. The new recruits followed suit and went back to what they were doing. At the Officer's tent Mulan spotted Yao, Ling, and Chien-po. They all were officers and when Shang dismounted he seemed confident gesturing the bunch into the tent. A map was already laid out.  
  
"These new enemies are not as strong an army or as smart but they aren't to be taken lightly. They entered here. They are moving from what we can tell through the mountains toward the Imperial Palace. I say that we cut them off here at the beginning trail to the Tung-shou pass. Now I am going to take the trained troops but as we have to have someone to train the new recruits I am leaving you in charge Mulan. You are promoted to Captain and you will train them. I know you can do it. You may have one other stay to help you but I need most of the men. You were the best in your group after all well in the end anyway." Shang smiled.  
  
"You want me to train the new recruits? They will never respect me. I am a girl-" Mulan began to protest.  
  
"You are a soldier Mulan. You survived my training ending up on top, took out the whole Hun army in one shot, then took out Shan-yu in a dress. They will respect you or you can beat them to the ground to get that respect. Now we move out. Who will stay with you Mulan?" Shang interrupted.  
  
"Yao. He is intimidating where I am at loss and he was good at the training." Mulan smiled.  
  
"Then you three are dismissed. Mulan a moment." The other three left the tent. Shang turned to Mulan. "I promise I will stay safe. Join us when you think they are ready."  
  
"Shang be careful. I want you to come back so that we can get married. Please don't do anything rash." Mulan looked at him pleadingly. He came to her and kissed her softly.  
  
"I will be back and then we will go get married and show that matchmaker that she was wrong." he smiled and kissed her once more then left the tent.  
  
Mulan watched him ride away then turned to the new recruits. "Solders!" she yelled loudly they looked up and laughed at her trying to command them so Yao stepped forward.  
  
"Attention now." He yelled and every man stood at attention deathly silent. "This is Captain Fa Mulan. She is going to train you. You will listen to her as she is your only hope of survival in this war. Got it?"  
  
Silence followed then one big man finally stepped forward. " You are joking right sir. She is a girl, what could she teach us?"  
  
Mulan stepped forward waving Yao back. " A lot. Tell me what is your name?" she was not trying to be intimidating.  
  
"Zang." he answered.  
  
"Attack me Zang. Go ahead I won't discharge you." Mulan gestured him forward.  
  
He ran at her hands poised to take her down. He ended up on his back when she flipped him.  
  
"Lesson one. Don't underestimate your opponent." Mulan stated simply. "Shan- yu made the same mistake and look what happened to him. Get some sleep it will be a really long day tomorrow." Mulan walked to her tent to plan the next mornings activities.  
  
The next morning Mulan started the training the same way Shang had by challenging them with the arrow. "To retrieve the arrow you need Strength and Discipline and a little bit of brains. That is what I'm here to teach you. When I was training I was the first to reach the arrow. I'm telling you now that this won't be easy. Now lets get started on your first lesson." She threw staves at everyone and handed one to Yao.  
  
That night Mulan and Yao were eating together in the mess tent when a young boy came up to them. "What can I do for you Soldier?" Mulan asked not really looking at the young boy.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell us how you survived training and how you got to be captain. I mean how did you not die when they found out you were a woman. We all know that the penalty for a woman being found in the army is death and yet you are an officer. I'm just curious Ma'am." He said this kind of quickly thinking it might offend her.  
  
Mulan finally looked up at him and flinched. The boy could be no more than fifteen or sixteen. He was quite thin and only an inch or two taller than Mulan. She smiled at him encouragingly. "First tell me your name. Then I will tell you all the story of the woman in the army." She heard Yao laugh at that.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Yeah what's so funny about Mulan's story." A voice said from next to her making everyone turn to see Mushu standing there.  
  
All the men began to leave the tent when Mulan stopped them. "Calm Down this is my Guardian Dragon Mushu. He helped me survive training. And the cricket next to him is Cri-Kee a lucky cricket who tagged along for the ride." Mulan smiled as both Mushu and Cri-Kee bowed. She told the story of her training and saving China. When she was through the troops just stared at her.  
  
"The Emperor bowed to you? I respected you after you took Zang out but wow." the boy who had introduced himself as Wang Lee finally spoke.  
  
"You guys should get to sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow." Mulan told her troops.  
  
They may have respected her but after a week of training they would eat and sleep when not training. When they were training they grumbled about it but Mulan was able to see improvement. Soon the men were fully trained and they were due to join the others on the front. The afternoon of the day before they were to leave Mulan caught sight of something on the Horizon.  
  
It was Shang and the other troops. That meant the war was over and they could all go home. Yao who was standing next to Mulan watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of Shang.  
  
He reached her and dismounted quickly as she ran to meet him. Mulan noticed he was limping slightly though he tried to hide it.  
  
"Shang! What happened? Are we still needed in battle?" Mulan asked helping him walk.  
  
"We defeated the enemy with no problem but one of them managed to get my leg with their sword. As soon as the other troops get here we will ride for the Imperial city." Shang answered proudly.  
  
"Sit. While we wait I am going to bandage that wound before you hurt yourself worse." Shang obediently sat down and Yao came with bandages to wrap Shang's leg.  
  
"I'll do it you go inform the troops of the news." Yao told her and watched her leave. "Now, General, where else were you hurt?" Yao looked at Shang.  
  
"How did you know that I was hurt somewhere else too?" Shang looked confused.  
  
"No one can get to your leg without hurting you somewhere else. It's your right arm isn't it? You seem to be favoring the left. Into the tent and off with the shirt." Yao bandaged the wounds before Mulan could see them and gave Shang a clean outfit.  
  
The moment Shang left the tent Mulan hurried over. "The troops are here. Are we going straight back to my village afterwards?" Mulan asked.  
  
"No we are stopping on the way. The Emperor wishes to be present at the ceremony. Lets pack up and go." Shang squeezed her hand and moved to mount his horse.  
  
Yao caught this action and moved his horse next to Khan. "So you and Shang are getting married? I can't say I didn't see it. Do I have your permission to tell the guys Captain?" Yao smiled as she blushed. "Please at least tell us if we're invited."  
  
Mulan was about to answer when Shang motioned her towards the front. 


	3. Dinner with the Emperor

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I know its short but what can I do?  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner with the Emperor When they got to the palace and the parade was over the officers were allowed to spend the night before heading home. Mulan's quarters were the most elegant she had ever seen. The Emperor had requested Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-po, and her own presence at dinner. A servant came in to help Mulan get ready.  
  
Mulan relaxed as the servants dressed her up. She was not facing the matchmaker there was nothing to fear. Mulan met the guys at the stairs heading downstairs to the dinning room. They all took a deep breath when they saw her. "And the matchmaker said no one would want to marry you." Ling said earning him a smack from Shang. Shang finally found his voice "You look beautiful Mulan. May I escort you to dinner?" he finally managed to ask. Yao was the only one who knew about the engagement as Mulan had yet to tell the others. They were all invited of coarse they had just been busy.  
  
"Of coarse." Mulan took his arm and they made their way down the stairs. Ling was about to say something stupid when yao smacked him.  
  
Shang sat at the Emperor's right hand forcing Chi-Fu to the left of the Emperor's daughter while Mulan sat next to him. Chi-Fu found this the perfect chance to tell the young General off.  
  
"A woman belongs at the end of the table as do the other people who are worth less than the head of the table." Chi-Fu said smugly.  
  
"Oh so your saying that you should be at the end of the table. Be my guest Chi-Fu. The Emperor's Daughter certainly has no place there nor does Mulan. Mulan stays where she is. She is captain of the army therefore she sits next to me." Shang stared coldly at the man.  
  
Chi-Fu was about to say something when the Emperor raised a hand. "Enough. Chi-Fu this woman as you so rudely refer to her is a guest at my table and you will treat her with respect or you will no longer be my counsel."  
  
Chi-Fu fell silent. the Emperor began conversation. "General what time will the wedding take place tomorrow?"  
  
This got everyone's attention. Shang calmly looked at Mulan. She shrugged. "Around noon Your Majesty if that is okay with you of coarse." she answered for Shang.  
  
"That's a good time for me. Your family has arrived then?" The Emperor asked her ignoring the look Chi-Fu was shooting Mulan for speaking to him.  
  
"Yes your Majesty. They arrived last night in time for the parade. We stopped by on the way here to tell them to come. Thank you so much for favoring our marriage the matchmaker would never allow it." Mulan smiled at the thought of pleading with the matchmaker.  
  
"Why not? The matchmaker is a very understanding woman. She is normally right about the people she decides should meet." The Emperor's Daughter finally spoke up.  
  
"The matchmaker is very right. This wedding is an outrage. The General of the Imperial Army marring a girl who has disgraced that same Army and deceived the aforementioned general. It is not right." Chi-Fu was no longer able to keep quiet.  
  
Yakoto (The Emperor's Daughter) looked at him stunned. Shang had had enough. Not even the look he got from the Emperor could stop him now.  
  
"Listen you pompous little piece of rat dung, do not ever let me catch you insulting Mulan like that again. She saved the whole country. She had the chance to take your job and she has continued to help China with no thoughts of reward. Everything she has done for China has been out of Duty and Honor two things that you have yet to learn. If I want to marry her and she me it is our business not yours. I didn't like you before and I certainly don't now but I can put up with you so long as you don't speak of Mulan like that again. You understand?" Shang was standing now staring down at Chi-Fu.  
  
Yao and Ling were shaking with silent laughter as they watched and Mulan looked stunned that his patience had taken this long to disappear. The Emperor's face showed nothing of how Shang had reacted. Yakoto was somewhere between shock and Amusement. Chien-po on the other hand just continued to eat completely ignoring the situation. Shang sat back down and Mulan took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze of thanks.  
  
The silence continued for a moment longer until the Emperor spoke up. "Chi- Fu as you refuse to respect a guest at my table and the hero's of China you are relieved of your position as my Counsel."  
  
Chi-Fu looked stunned. "But... but who will replace me?"  
  
"Fa Mulan would you like the job?" The Emperor offered again.  
  
"No sir. Thank you for thinking of me but I'm getting married and we will have kids to take care of one day hopefully. If you would allow Majesty I would like to be excused as I have a wedding to attend tomorrow." Mulan looked towards the Emperor who nodded, "Then I shall go. I will see you all tomorrow afternoon." Mulan stood and left the table. 


	4. Warriors and Weddings

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4: Warriors and weddings  
  
Fa Li and Grandmother Fa arrived early in the morning to get Mulan ready for the big day. The Emperor had allowed them to have the finest of everything for the wedding and Mulan felt well pampered.  
  
She was bathed and dressed in the finest silks and doused in the most beautifully fragranced perfumes. Her hair was done in an elegant fashion and her face was painted to look like a porcelain doll. Cri-Kee was not attached to her waist for the wedding but Mulan was worried about messing up today. Her mother placed a white veil with beads sewn to the elegant silk glistened in the light. Her lotus flower hair comb was visible in her hair perfectly. Finally she was ready to be married.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Shang was arguing with the tailor on what he should be wed in. The tailor was insisting that the General get married in his best uniform and Shang figured that would be unfair.  
  
"If Mulan can't wear her armor then I shouldn't be able to either." he argued.  
  
"Sir, women get married in dresses and Men in their best clothes it is tradition. Soldiers are supposed to get married in their uniforms as it always has been." the tailor continued to argue.  
  
"Look I don't want to wear my uniform it represents all the brave soldiers that died in battle. I don't want to think about that while I am getting married. I want to think of happy times not of war. I won't wear the uniform find something else." Shang was starting to get ticked.  
  
The tailor apparently noticed this. "Yes sir." the tailor finished the argument and went to find something different.  
  
Shang turned toward the window and stepped back in shock. A red lizard sat on the window seat filing his nails. Shang rubbed his eyes to try and rid himself of this delusional lizard.  
  
It didn't work. Shang backed against the wall when it spoke. "So general, you finally got around to making Mulan happy. You better treat her right or I'll come back and make you regret it." the little red lizard said.  
  
"I'm dreaming. Must be wedding jitters. Lizards don't talk. I'm not seeing a little lizard talking to me." Shang tried to convince himself.  
  
"No lizards don't talk and you aren't seeing a lizard. You are looking at the great and powerful Mushu the dragon. Mulan's personal guardian and I guess yours now too." Mushu responded to Shang's ramblings.  
  
"Ok. So Mr. Lizard. Why are you here?"  
  
"Dragon! Dragon! I don't do that tongue thing." Mushu said sticking out his tongue and doing said tongue thing. "And I'm here on behalf of the Fa family guardians to wish you luck, good fortune, and to make sure neither of you bolt. Oh and to make sure no wars or angry people stop this marriage."  
  
"Oh. So why are you in my room and not Mulan's?" Shang was still feeling awkward talking to the little creature.  
  
"Cause I may be all powerful but I am only one Dragon. Anyway your tailor is on his way back so I'll leave. I thought I should introduce myself before I start preventing disasters, as there is no time later. Good day." Mushu disappeared leaving a very bewildered Shang behind.  
  
Fa Li had left Mulan alone with Grandmother Fa and went to make sure everything else was in place. Grandmother Fa grinned at Mulan. "I'm proud of you. You showed that matchmaker that you could find a good husband on your own."  
  
"Grandma, I'm sort of nervous. I love Shang but I still don't know him that well. All I know is the military side of him. He never talks about his family. Up until today I assumed that his father was the last of his family so I was shocked to find that his grandfather and mother were still alive."  
  
"Yeah well look how long you've know him and the circumstances. I'm sure he'll tell you more when you get time alone that isn't during a war. If I recall you've been sort of quiet about your life as well. This wedding is rushed because this is a time when there is peace and you both are here so you chose to get married while you could." Grandmother Fa was cut off when Mushu entered.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road. Mulan I've already threa--I mean introduced myself to your future husband so I can pop up when ever you need me now." Mushu said waving to Grandmother Fa who wasn't shocked at all.  
  
The wedding was going as planned and was just about to be official when an arrow hit the wall where Mulan's head was supposed to be. Mulan had rolled out of the way to avoid the arrow she saw out of the corner of her eye and this forced both Mulan and Shang into action.  
  
Chein-Po moved in front of the emperor to stop him from getting hurt and Yao and Ling joined the fray. Some very familiar men were attacking.  
  
It was the five Huns who had managed to escape the palace during the confusion of the emperor's rescue. Now they were back with a vengeance. Mulan found it difficult to fight in such an elegant many layered dress so she quickly ripped off the top layer leaving the bottom two lower layers. Mulan rejoined the fray and was not paying attention when Grandmother Fa and Fa Li were dragged out of the room. Soon the fight was over with three of the Huns pinned to the ground and the other two as well l as grandma and Fa Li. Mulan now noticed her missing family members.  
  
Mulan never cried in battle, never cried after the matchmaker, not even when she thought Shang had found someone else. Mulan fell to her knees crying on this day. Her wedding was ruined her mother and grandmother gone, and Shang had been pierced by a knife in the side. He would be all right but it would take a few weeks to heal and she needed to find her family. Fa Zhou knelt beside his daughter and Mushu crawled up on her shoulder Cri-Kee soon following. Shang, after Yao had bandaged his wound, joined the little group and swore he would find them. The Huns would pay for making his warrior woman cry.  
  
A/N: How was that? Don't worry I won't hurt too many characters but I couldn't make the story go all Happily ever after now. I'll try to update soon but I have to figure out more of a plot. Review for me and I will write more. Until next time. 


	5. Going Home and Looking for Hope

A/N: I need reviews. Weirdo sort of made me afraid to write again. I don't know their traditions or culture and I don't mean to offend. I am just a bored teenager who is obsessed with the movie. (wipes tear from eye and glances at Tv where Mulan is on) I'm sorry if I offended people. I try not to that is why the wedding scene was not descriptive. Sniffle here is another chapter. Please review I need it to get the story going again.  
  
Chapter 5: Going Home and Looking for Hope  
  
Mulan sat on her bed in the palace staring at the wall. She didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment. Shang was being cared for by the local medic, and her father was out for a walk unable to stand being cooped up for long.  
  
Mulan was jolted out of her staring contest with the wall by a servant walking in. "The General is looking for you. Should I tell him you wish to be alone?" she said in a quiet voice as if afraid to speak to Mulan.  
  
"Thank you but no. Where can I find General Li?" Mulan asked standing and streatching. She had been sitting there since the wedding and had only taken the time to change out of the dress.  
  
"I believe he is in the garden. He has just returned from the medic and asked where you were. I am sorry to hear of your wedding and your family. It is a tradgedy." The servant finished and left the room leaving a clean pair of clothes on the bed for Mulan.  
  
Mulan changed into cleaner clothes and left the room. She made her way to the gardens not even caring about how beautiful it was. She would trade all the beauty in the world if it would get her family back.  
  
Shang was staring into the small pond from where he stood on the bridge. He was not really looking at it but was in deep concentration. He felt when Mulan moved to stand next to him but continued to study the water as if it was the weirdest thing in the world. After about five minutes, Shang broke the silence.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her finally looking from the water to her face.  
  
"Like my heart was torn out of my chest and torn to pieces before being set on fire. I miss them." Mulan did not even try to lie to him. She didn't have the strength to attempt a lie. She had never felt so much pain in her life and she was not even physically injured.  
  
"I will find them Mulan. The Huns will pay for doing this to you. To us. Then we will get married and live the life we were meant to live." Shang answered with fiery determination in his eyes.  
  
"What kind of life were we meant to have? All we both know is pain. I went to war to make something of myself but I only ended up disgracing myself further. I try to reach happiness by marring the man I love, and this happens. What kind of a life is that?" Mulan began to raise her voice.  
  
"It's the kind of life we live. We will have better times, everyone does." Shang said in defense.  
  
"We aren't everyone, Shang. We are probably more entitled to happiness than ever but we have yet to get it. I am a female soldier in an all male army. I am not like everyone else. What did we do to deserve this, Shang? What?" Mulan became quieter as she reached the end of her argument.  
  
Shang had no answer for her. What did they do to deserve so much pain?  
  
Mulan then whispered so softly that Shang had to lean in to hear her remark. "I'm afraid Shang."  
  
Now Shang was angry. Not at Mulan, but the Huns. Not only had they made Mulan cry, but they had made her afraid, something that before he never thought possible.  
  
Mulan left the garden to pack her minimal things. She would be returning with her father to their home the next day. Mushu was unable to comfort her due to his need to report in with the Ancestors.  
  
Shang was to head up the investigation and search for her family. Mulan moved back to her room and lay on the bed to cry some more.  
  
Shang became entranced with the lake again. Only too soon he was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.  
  
"My daughter is devastated. She will not reach out for comfort from me and this is not usual for her. When we go back tomorrow I pray that she will not bury her self in worry and grief." Fa Zhou said joining the younger man in staring at the water.  
  
"Sir, I am determined to find your wife and your mother. If not for Mulan's sake than your own. No one deserves to loose family in this way. I lost my father before I even got to say goodbye." Shang shook his head. "I don't want your daughter to have to go through that."  
  
The two men stayed silent for a few minutes more before Fa Zhou told Shang he was going to go check on Mulan and maybe he would leave earlier. They were too far from home during such a crisis and they needed the familiar surroundings for comfort.  
  
Shang left to find Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po. They would help him find Mulan's family. They thought of Mulan as a little sister that they were sworn to protect. He rode off in search of the three men. He would be back before Mulan left, he would make sure of it.  
  
Fa Zhou found Mulan crying on her bed. She had everything packed and ready to go the next day and was on the verge of crying herself to sleep. It hurt him to see his daughter like this. She was always so strong and willing to do anything for her family.  
  
"Mulan would you like to leave for home today? I am ready to go and home will comfort us more than here. It will give us a place to pray and hope."  
  
"Baba. I don't think anywhere is going to help. I want to be out there looking but Shang won't let me. He says it is probably me they want after what I did to Shan-Yu. What if they are hurt Baba? What if we find them too late?" Mulan expressed her fears to her father. He had considered these questions as well.  
  
"We can only hope and pray. Now lets get ready to go home. I will water the horses and see you down there." Fa Zhou went to do as he said. Mulan changed into her training clothes. She didn't care what people thought. She wore them because they were best for riding long distances.  
  
Mulan made her way downstairs carrying her bag and strapped her bag to Khan. Khan seemed to understand that she was sad, he tried to comfort her by nudging her with his nose.  
  
Mulan was just mounting when Shang rode up with her three friends. She didn't look into his eyes but just said quietly, "Baba is taking us home. We will wait there and pray until word comes. Someone has to take care of Baba. I guess I'll wait for word from you." She began to ride off.  
  
Shang pulled his horse in front of her. "You are scaring me. I hate to admit it but I'm afraid to. I am going to escort you home, someone can ambush you on the way and I can't lose you." Shang's words brought Mulan's eyes to meet his.  
  
"You can't come with us. I can take care of myself. If you come with us you aren't searching and who knows how long they will last without being rescued. Mama is not the strongest of people and Grandmother is getting old. Go find them don't worry about me. I am a soldier just like you and every man you trained." She glared at him.  
  
"Then take Yao with you. It will let me focus on my duty without my thoughts straying to your safety. Can you do that for me? Please Mulan." Shang was getting desperate.  
  
"Fine but he better not get over protective. I am not a delicate little flower." Mulan began riding off. Shang motioned for the short man to follow her.  
  
They had stopped to camp for the night. It would take another day to reach their home in the village and Yao set up his tent allowing the older man to use it. Yao and Fa Zhou had discussed Mulan's safety and decided that they would take turns watching for the enemy.  
  
Shang and the other two guys had found clues as to where the Huns had gone. It did not look good. The tracks led straight to Mulan's village. They were going to ambush the party when they got to the village.  
  
Shang rarely did rash things, but he wasn't in his right mind. The woman he loved and planned on marrying was about to get hurt or kidnapped or even killed. Shang rode his horse as fast as it could go heading to the village. He had a day to reach them before he risked losing her forever. Ling and Chien-Po were following close behind searching the sides of the road for their comrades.  
  
Mulan had woken everyone early wanting to get home quickly. Her heart held a childish hope that her family was waiting for her at the house and that she would just go home and be happy.  
  
She knew this was not likely but the idea was there and she was determined.  
  
When they reached the village Mushu met her. "you can't go home. The Huns are planning a trap for you there. Your Grandmother is ill but fine for the moment and your mother looks like she was beaten but the Huns are there you must not go." Mushu warned her. She conveyed the message to Yao and her father.  
  
Her father seemed angry that they would hold his family hostage in his own home. Mulan was thinking of a plan when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
A/N: Ooh cliffie. Jump Jump Jump! Sooner you review the sooner I update. I am evil. Yes I am. Is the hand one of a Hun? Is it the matchmaker? (heh heh heh) Is it Shang? Fa Zhou? You'll have to wait to find out. Review. If I get five reviews (new ones) I'll update but until then, cheerio. 


	6. Home and Family

Women and War Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A/N: wow. I didn't think it was possible to get this many reviews that fast. As promised here is the next chapter. (It took a bit long because I was planning to start it later thinking the reviews would take longer. Oh well.) So here you go. Thanks to all my reviewers. You almost had me crying cause you were so nice. In your face weirdo. AMB3R thanks for reviewing twice and blueraven I was expecting someone to review two or three times. That's what happened with my X-men story. The first two reviews were from my best friend and they were by force. Thus that story only has one real review. Oh well here is the story. Thanks again to blue raven, AMB3R,Saddam,Dragon Spirit Fighter,Dragon Faere, and Leena. Ok this was a long A/N.  
  
A/N2 Sorry this took so long. I had it typed and everything but I left it here at school. Please don't hurt me. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6 Mulan stiffened when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She relaxed when the hand squeezed gently and turned to see Shang standing there.  
  
"Do that again and I'm going to have to hurt you. I thought that a Hun had somehow managed to find us."  
  
Shang smiled. "I don't think Huns can sneak up on people they don't bathe much." His smirk dissapered. "So what have you found out?"  
  
"They are holding them hostige in our house. Our own house. Mushu has checked up on them and says they are still in ok condition. It looks like they want me. If that's what they want that's what they'll get. They won't be expecting you four. Me and Baba will walk in the gates like nothing is new. They will most likely ambush us and take us inside to avoid the suspicions of the neighbors. You four can go around over the fence on the west side of our house. It's the shortest and most densly covered." Mulan smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to know how you know that. OK the plan sounds pretty good with the exeption of you on the front lines. I don't like that part but judging from the look on your face I can't help that." Shang added the last sentence when Mulan set her jaw and was glaring daggers at him.  
  
He sighed and turned to the guys. "You guys see any problem with the plan?"  
  
They shook their heads and Yao took the time to reassure Shang. "Shang she took on Shaun-Yu willingly. She will be fine today as well. She took on the matchmaker who honestly I think looks scarier than Shaun-Yu and lived. Plus she has us behind her so she will really be fine."  
  
Shang didn't look that much more confident. Mulan handed him a climbing rope out of her pack. "It may be the shortest section of wall but its harder to climb from the outside."  
  
Fa Zhou glared at his daughter and Shang became curius to know how exactly Mulan knew this. He made a mental note to ask about it later and looked around for a place to put his horse. Mulan obviously noticed this and told the guys to stash their horses at the neighbor's house.  
  
Mulan and her father made their way on their horses to the gate of their home. Mulan was not as scared as she expected. She entered the gate and closed it after her father had entered. She went to put Khan up when the Huns jumped out ambushing them.  
  
Mulan did not put too much of a struggle up due to the fact that that might get her family hurt.  
  
Mulan was dragged inside and tied up then thrown into a room with her family. The Huns left the room to get their leader leaving the family alone.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mulan asked her mother and grandmother.  
  
"We will be alright. How are we going to get out of here. They plan to do horrible things to you Mulan. Horrible things." Fa Li asked looking utterly terrified.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mama. Just worry about you and Grandma." Mulan was stopped from saying more as the leader came in. The two stupid bald guys and the snipper sneered at her from behind the leaders back. This left Mulan to wonder where the skinny longhaired guy was. 'Come on Shang. Hurry up.' Mulan thought.  
  
They had underestimated her before, giving her the element of surprise. Now she had no advantage and was tied up thus bringing her defense capabilities further down.  
  
The man moved towards Mulan and stroked her cheek gently. Mulan didn't take kindly to this show of affection. Instead she bit his hand to get him to stop.  
  
This resulted in him slapping her across the face and sending her to the ground. Shang who had just peeked in the window saw this and was only stopped from doing something stupid by three sets of hands pulling him back.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. You need to think rationally. I know its hard but eventually they will either leave the room or leave the room with Mulan. We have to save her family first or she won't come with us. Think Shang." Yao finished just as Mushu showed up.  
  
"Can I be of any help?" Ling and Chien-Po jumped back in fright.  
  
"Can you get Mulan's hands untied. If they do separate her I want her to be able to defend herself." Shang told the little dragon.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Walk in and tell people to release her restraints?" Mushu said as he looked at Shang skeptically.  
  
"Sneak in and bite the restraints loose if you have to but do it before I decide to pin you to the wall with my sword." Shang threatened Mushu throwing him towards the door.  
  
"Like you could catch me." Mushu mumbled under his breath as he made his way under the door.  
  
Mulan meanwhile was busy keeping her defenses up. When the leader (I'm ging to call him Wun cause I'm tired of writing "the leader") came near her again she kicked him as hard as she could.  
  
This stunned Wun. Here she was tied up and in danger and she was still being stubborn.  
  
"Let's see how well you fair without your family nearby." He sneered at her and dragged her by her arn into another room.  
  
He threw Mulan to floor and stated in a cold voice before closing the door, "I bet your grandmother isn't as spirted as you. Maybe if we broke her you will cooperate." He locked the door and posted a guard in front of it.  
  
Mulan sat trying to undo her restraints when Mushu climbed in through the window.  
  
"The Huns aren't very bright are they. Leaving windows open and doors unlocked. They are horrible at this kidnapping thing." Mushu said as he walked up to Mulan. "Hey. Need a little help there?"  
  
"Mushu! Get these off me. I am so glad to see you. Where's Shang?"  
  
"Rescuing your family and probably killing the Huns with his bare hands. He saw one of them hit you. Almost blew our cover." Mushu began working on the ropes.  
  
A minute later her hands were free. Mulan stood up waiting for Mushu to climb onto her shoulders. She opened the door, much to the surprise of the guard, and took out the guard with a swift kick to the head.  
  
Mulan made her way towards the room where her family was being kept and found four Huns unconscious on the floor.  
  
Her father was hugging her mother tightly and her grandmother was standing there looking like the frail old lady she was.  
  
"Mama, Grandma!" Mulan yelled as she ran up to them.  
  
The family just reveled in the feeling of being together before Mulan turned to Shang.  
  
"Thank you. I still want to get married but can we do it here in the village. If we do it in the palace again it will let the whole country know of our plans. This can't happen again. I don't think I could take it."  
  
"Whatever you want. Not like I'm complaining that Chi-Fu won't be at our wedding." He smiled at her.  
  
Mulan laughed then kicked the Hun at her feet. "What are we going to do with them?" she asked Shang.  
  
"We will probably execute them. They have made attempts on the emperor, they have killed countless Chineese soldiers and innocents. This usually results in their death."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess we should get busy planning this wedding. We can plan while you take these five out and find out what to do with them." Mulan seemed a bit depressed that while she would be planning her wedding, her future husband would be killing Huns once again. 


End file.
